1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to display panel and driving method thereof, in particular, to transparent display panel and driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Transparent display panel is referring to a display panel, which is transparent at certain level for allowing the background behind the display panel to be clearly seen. The transparent display panel is suitable for use in architecture's window, car's window, window for window shopping, and so on. In addition to the property of the transparent display panel, it can be an information display in the future, as in the potential development, and therefore has been much concerned in the market.
In the current state for the transparent display panel, the display unit can be usually divided as color light area and transparent area, and the color light area are usually formed by pixel structures. However, in order to allocate sufficient area in the display unit to serve as transparent area, so to have sufficient transparency, the size of the pixel structure (or color light area) is restricted. This restriction would affect the pixel density of the transparent display panel. Thus, it would be an important issue in the art to effectively implement the pixel structure in the region of the display unit, so that the transparent display panel can have high pixel density with the request of high transparency.